


She Mends Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Frankie puts himself back out there, having no idea what awaits him.





	She Mends Me

Frankie did his best to ignore the beauty across the table; it was an impossible task with Steffy Forrester even as she rambled to fill some of the silent moments between them.  
  
Her French tips messed with her hair every time he said something to make her blush, inflating his confidence as she blurted out, “Is there a reason a man as gorgeous as you is single? Other than some woman being crazy enough to let you go?”  
  
The candle’s light dancing in specks within the blaze of her blue stare elicited his answer, “I’ve just been waiting for one-of-kind.”


End file.
